This invention relates to a support or holder for paper documents and more particularly to a universally adjustable holder of the type adapted to hold papers for a typist or other user.
The prior art is replete with a number of different types of support or holder devices which accommodate a sheet of paper. In particular there is a need for such holders for use by typists who will copy documentation as supported in the holder. As indicated, the prior art is replete with a number of various devices which perform to hold paper or similar articles for reading or typing purposes.
For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,471 entitled EXTENDER FOR CARD HOLDERS by C. S. Sawyer, issued on Dec. 6, 1927. Essentially, this patent shows a frame member which is adapted to hold different size cards or similar devices. As one can ascertain, it is a fairly complicated device and is expensive to manufacture. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,542 entitled READING MATTER HOLDER by A. F. Osborn, issued on Nov. 7, 1939. This patent shows a paper holder or a holder for a book which consists of two brackets depending from a common base. The brackets are adjustable to accommodate various size papers. Other patents, as U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,354 entitled TABLE EASEL by G. W. Moore, issued on Sept. 18, 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,967 entitled BOOK HOLDER by H. Sack, issued on Nov. 16, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,871 entitled MERCHANDISE STAND by W. Bedingfield, issued on Sept. 16, 1952 generally relate to holding books or merchandise or other documentation for the purpose of allowing one to view the same in a convenient manner. As one will ascertain by reviewing such patents, one will realize that the devices supplied by the prior art are relatively complicated, difficult to manufacture and have various disadvantages in regard to the use of the same.
In any event, there is a need for a paper holder which is adjustable in order to accommodate papers of varying sizes. Based on modern technology, there is a great deal of paper generated by computers which are associated with printers. These printers accommodate papers of varying widths and lengths. As is well know, a typical computer facility may include a very limited work area which is congested, with little room available for the source document or copy. Hence based on such consideration, it is desirable to provide a paper holder which can accommodate papers of varying sizes while having the further capability of being positioned or secured to a horizontal or vertical surface which may be associated with the housing of the computer or with other typical apparatus conventionally found within the work area. It is, therefore, a major object of the invention to provide a paper holder which is universally adjustable and which can accommodate papers of varying sizes. The paper holder is extremely simple to construct, is compact, and is relatively inexpensive compared to prior art devices.